


Hearts and Flowers

by Sadbhyl



Series: Smith & Harkness [18]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures, Sarah Jane Smith (Big Finish Audio), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s enthusiasm knows no bounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts and Flowers

  
Sarah looked around her living room in a state of shock.

Dozens and dozens of roses crowded the room, hiding her bookshelves, her telly, even the furniture. The scent of them was overwhelming, making her head swim. “This is sweet, Jack, really, but it’s a little...much.”

“Is it?” He leaned in the doorway, his hands stuffed in his pockets and that small, pleased smile curling his handsome mouth. “I’ve never really done Valentine’s Day before. Of course,” he reached for her, pulling her close against him as he leaned down to tease at her ear, “the florist made a bit of a mistake.”

“Oh?” Sarah could feel the familiar tremble of longing shivering along her nerves.

“I’d asked for the _petals_ of twenty dozen roses.” Catching up one of the flowers, he pulled the head off it and let the silken petals flutter down around her head. “For what I had in mind, the stems just get in the way...”


End file.
